Can't Keep My Eyes Off You
by BrokenSpear
Summary: Just another birthday in Aaron Livesy's life. Today may be different though... [Just a short AU one shot, Unbeta'd.]


**Disclaimer:** _The characters and overreaching plot belongs to ITV Studios. This is a work of fiction. I do not earn any money out of this. No Copyright infringement intended. I can only claim ownership of my original plot and characters, that does not appear in the show nor it's movies or other media._

**Feedback:** It'll be much appreciated. :)

Today it was Aaron's 19th birthday but the birthday boy himself was not bothered about it. Same thing happened every year, counting down the years of his life. When he was little he had loved it; presents, cake, friends, party and more. But as he entered his teens it just felt tiresome. Perhaps the absence of his mother had contributed to it. It was nothing he thought much about though. In his eyes it was just another day of work in the chilly January weather. As he was bent over a open bonnet of an 2009 Audi he felt the hair on his neck rise. He looked up to the right and to the left but he didn't see anyone. _'It was nothing, calm down mate,'_he thought to himself. Suddenly a chilly gust blew over the open space outside of the garage and he felt an involuntary shiver pass through his body. He wrapped his arms around him and clapped his sides in an attempt to get the heat up. Once again he felt the hair on his neck rise and this time he looked behind him. He was greeted by the sight of a grinning Jackson just a few steps behind. Aaron's eyes narrowed at the two cups of coffee his boyfriend was caring. A rush of gratefulness and sheer happiness flowed through his body. A few months back he thought he would lose him; that he would die because of him. He had been hurt bad both physically and mentally. But Aaron hadn't faltered from his side despise Jackson's absent and homophobic father making an appearance. After several weeks of rehabilitation and advanced surgery he had made a full recovery. Aaron didn't prey much or cared about the Church but when Jackson got well he had a sent a thankful pray to Him above. Now they were here, a couple who had been through hell at least twice. Neither said a word as a chilly gust once again run across the yard. A slight annoyance rose in Aaron's chest though. He didn't know how long the other man had stood there with warm coffee while he froze.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" he finally spoke and crossed his arms over his torso, shivering slightly. Tomorrow he would dress warmer, that was for sure. He would rather sweat than be cold.

"I wasn't going to but I got distracted," Jackson responded with a cheeky glimmer in his eyes.

"Get over here. I'm freezing my bollocks off," Aaron replied with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh that would be real unfortunate..." Jackson whined and made his way over to Aaron. He then extended one of the coffee mugs towards his boyfriend. Aaron gratefully accepted it and quickly took a deep gulp of it. It felt nice to have the hot liquid pouring down his neck.

"That good?" Jackson asked with a smile on his lips when he spotted the pleasurable expression on the other man.

"Yeah..." Aaron answered. "So c'mon then, why did you get distracted?" he then added.

Jackson had to keep back a laugh at his boyfriend obliviousness to romantic gestures. He then pointed his index fingers towards Aaron's chest. "You of course you div," he then said with a small smile touching his features.

"What? I am not much to look at," Aaron questioned with a frown on his face. He sort of understood though and it was mostly just to wind the other man up. Jackson had often said that he was a good looking bloke. Aaron still had a hard time seeing himself as attractive to other men but he was slowly getting his head around it.

Jackson flashed a smile at the younger man and removed his mug from his hand. Aaron exclaimed an "Oi!" when he did it but Jackson didn't react to it. Soon his own mug joined Aaron's on the cold ground. He then gave Aaron a long look before he embraced him, pressing their bodies together. He could feel that Aaron was a bit cold. Aaron didn't like people whom fussed over him but Jackson would tomorrow. He didn't want his boyfriend to get the flu. To Jackson's surprise however Aaron didn't pull back as he had done many times before. Instead he in turn wrapped his arms around Jackson.

"You are a good looking bloke mate," Jackson spoke and gazed into the ice blue eyes of Aaron's. He then squeezed him a bit tighter. "This is good, right?" he then asked.

"Yeah... better than coffee," Aaron responded and gave the older man a smile. He then did another surprising gesture as he placed a quick peck on Jackson's lips. They then stood there, holding each other for a little while... until Debbie arrived.

"That's sweet but he really needs to get the job done," she told Jackson as she walked up the footpath. Aaron blushed slightly and unwillingly he separated from Jackson.

"Soz Debbie," Jackson apologized to Debbie. He then looked back at Aaron. "See you at lunch time then birthday boy?" he asked Aaron with a smile on his face. Aaron nodded in response. He watched as Jackson left. Debbie then gave him a little poke in the side. "Get back to work lover boy," she told him with a small smile. Aaron shot her a look before he picked up his coffee and resumed work. It was still cold and freezing but inside he felt all warm out of love. Perhaps this birthday would be a good one, a memorable one.

**The End**


End file.
